Christopher Scarver
Christopher Scarver (July 6, 1969 - ) is a convicted murderer who is currently serving three life sentences at Columbia Correctional Institution in Portage, Wisconsin. He is best known for the murder of infamous serial killer and cannibal Jeffrey Dahmer as well as Jesse Anderson, both of whom were fellow inmates. He described the killings as "work of god". He likely killed these inmates because their crimes affected African-Americans. Biography Scarver is the second of five children and was born and raised in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He attended James Madison High School before dropping out in the eleventh grade. Eventually, his mother forced him to leave the house because of his increasing alcoholism. Scarver was hired as a trainee carpenter in a Wisconsin Conservation Corps job program. He said that he had been promised by Edward Patts, a supervisor, that upon completion of this program he would be hired full-time, but Patts was dismissed, and as a result, Scarver's full-time position never materialized. Scarver was arrested in 1992 because he shot Steve Lohman on June 1, 1990. He was robbing a training program office and killed Lohman because he only received $15. In 2015, Scarver told the New York Post that the reason he killed Jeffrey Dahmer was because he was unrepentant for his crimes. Scarver alleges that Dahmer used to mold his food to look like severed body parts and would drizzle ketchup on them to look like blood. He claims that Dahmer taunted other inmates and made them uncomfortable. Scarver said he had never interacted with Dahmer before the murder. He said he was disgusted by Dahmer's crimes and carried a newspaper clipping about the crimes in his pocket. On the day of the murder, Scarver says the guards allowed him to be alone with Dahmer during work detail. According to Scarver, this was not an accident. He believes that the prison staff allowed him to be alone with Dahmer for the purpose of killing him. Scarver says he went up to Dahmer and showed him the newspaper clipping and asked him if it was true. Dahmer confirmed to Scarver that the information was true. Scarver then took a metal bar that was part of some exercise equipment and started beating Dahmer with it. The medical examiner says that Dahmer did not fight back. Once Jeffrey Dahmer was dead, Scarver went into the other room and killed Jesse Anderson the same way. He killed him to eliminate a witness. After being found competent to stand trial, Scarver received two more life sentences for these murders. In 2005, Scarver brought a federal civil rights suit against officials of the Wisconsin Secure Program Facility in which he argued that he had been subjected to cruel and unusual punishment, contrary to his constitutional rights. Scarver stated that he spent 16 years in solitary confinement as a result of the Dahmer killing. A district court judge dismissed the suit against several of the defendants and ruled that the actions of the remaining officials could not be considered unlawful. Scarver unsuccessfully appealed the decision in 2006. Later, federal district court judge Barbara Crabb ordered that Scarver and about three dozen other seriously mentally ill inmates be relocated from the Wisconsin facility. Scarver was eventually relocated to the Centennial Correctional Facility in Colorado. In 2012, Scarver said he was writing a tell-all book on the Dahmer murder. He claimed that he was going to write about Dahmer's last words, and he was going to spill a bunch of secrets. Apparently, he thought this would get him a high paying book deal. It did not. Nobody took the bait, and so far, he has not signed any book deals. Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:List Category:Fanatics Category:Vigilante Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Category:Robbers Category:Anti - Villain Category:Barbarians Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Successful Category:Addicts Category:Mentally Ill Category:God Wannabe Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Assassins Category:Redeemed